Say Hello to Henry
by nooni19
Summary: After a tough case, four BAU agents take a ride in an elevator that no one will soon be able to forget.


**So this is something I have had in my head for ages. To anyone reading Unsub Unseen, I have basically finished the next chapter, so it'll be up soon. Promise. ( : **

It had been a long, gruelling case. A case where the team had been in Iowa for an entire week and a half. The whole team could not wait to get home, get in their own beds and sleep to make up for the lack of it they got during this case. Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Prentiss had gone on this case. Technical wiz Penelope Garcia had stayed in her computer cove being the tech goddess to all that beckoned. As of recent weeks she also had a badass sidekick. One, Jennifer Jareau. When JJ had been told that she could not fly she wasn't the happiest agent at Quantico, but she certainly wasn't angry about. She knew why the team, why her boss had told her it would be best if she helped from Quantico. They were looking out for her. But not only for her, but for her son, who was due to make an appearance rather soon.

Garcia and JJ headed off to the elevator to meet their family of crime fighters. The pair stood there anxiously waiting. It was no secret that this case had been a tough one. Children between two and five were being kidnapped, assaulted and then found dead in parks, schools and any other place children would normally frequent. Cases involving children were the hardest. They were so innocent, and them being hurt or killed broke a part of each profilers' heart. It was hard for everyone, but especially those with children. On this case Hotch had shed a tear or two, thinking of the fun times with Jack and how these children's parents would never get to see them grow up.

Yes, by all means it was a hard case. Which made JJ in some ways relieved that she had to work from Quantico. It was hard enough being the face of the FBI when you're pregnant. But it was even harder on child cases due to the media asking personal questions that could only be asked of a pregnant woman.

The elevator made a small ding and the doors began to open. They revealed five tired and weary looking profilers. It was near midnight and they all wanted to go home. They had completed the paperwork on the flight home because they simply wanted this case to be over with and locked away so deep in their minds that they would never think about it again.

The five saw the sad face of Garcia and JJ and tried their best to smile at the duo. Nevertheless, it did not reach their eyes, which in this scenario was understandable.

Prentiss was the worst. She couldn't look at anyone or make eye contact. She felt guilty, oh so guilty because she was there, holding the last little boy as he slipped away from them.

He was only two. A young boy brought into the world by parents who gave him all the love a person could ever need. And taken away by a paedophile murderer whose heart was only filled with anger and hate. Prentiss chastised herself to no end.

If only she had gotten there five minutes earlier.

If only she had killed the unsub before he could sink the knife into the small boys stomach.

If only…

If only.

It hurt not only her that she thought that. But it also hurt the rest of the team. When one hurt, they all did. They were a family united in happiness and in sorrow.

No matter how much she was reminded that it was not her fault, she just couldn't accept it. Sometimes she hated this job. No, not only hate. Loathe was the right word. For all the good they accomplished there always seemed to be so much more evil that would come to the forefront.

Upon the first look from Garcia and JJ, they knew Emily was in a dark place. That the bad had made its way into her soul and had set up a tent. But not on their watch. They would not let this affect their friend for the rest of her life.

Everyone made their way to their desks and began to sift through the piles of paperwork only taking home what was a necessity. It was Saturday night, well, more so Sunday morning, and they had been told to return to work Monday morning at 11.

JJ and Morgan were ready to go first but decided to wait at the entrance to the elevator for the rest of their family. One by one, everyone else showed up, apart from Emily. As the team became worried they saw a hunched over figure appear from the women's bathroom. The figure looked up to see her family looking straight back at her.

She knew that they all knew. Knew that she had been crying. But she was so tired, and so angry that she didn't care. She just wanted to go home and cry herself to sleep.

The team's hearts all cracked a little when they saw the broken looking expression that covered the entirety of Emily's face. It hurt them that she was struggling so much. They waited in a comfortable silence until Emily approached the group. They couldn't hide the sad looks.

As the elevator dinged, Emily couldn't take it and headed straight on, without a word to anyone.

JJ followed Emily into the elevator and gave the guys a look which told them that some of them had better get in before Emily thinks they hate her. Morgan and Reid went inside. Due to JJ's prominent and large baby bump no one else could fit on for fear of over-crowding a pregnant woman. It was made clear very early on in her pregnancy that she hated crowded, and confined spaces. Hotch announced that the rest of them would catch it down after they had gotten off.

All nodded apart from Emily who had her eyes firmly staring at the floor. Morgan hit the button for the car park and as the doors closed they were confined and stuck in an awkward silence.

JJ had been getting pains in her stomach all day long. It wasn't anything major, apart from the fact that now her mind could focus solely on them, she realised they were a lot worse. JJ had an incredibly high pain tolerance. She had experienced Braxton Hicks contractions before in her pregnancy. Due to her still being two weeks from her due date she thought nothing of it. Only that it would probably be best for her to catch a ride home with someone else. Which was perfect, because it would give her a chance to talk to Emily.

JJ could feel the sensation again, but it was a lot stronger than she had noticed it to be before. She lurched forward cradling her stomach, and cried out in pain.

Immediately she had the attention of her friends.

"JJ are you okay?" Morgan asked her.

"Yeah, fine. Just… ahhhhh."

"JJ, what's happening?"

"I don't know. I have been sore all day, but it's just Braxton hicks."

Emily bent down next to her "are you sure sweetie? How long have you been feeling the pain?"

"Um, since, since this afternoon, when you guys… oh gosh."

"Sweetheart, I think that you are in labour."

JJ started to panic. She felt her chest tightening. "NO! No I can't! It's two weeks early."

"Honey, just bre-"

Emily's words of comfort were cut short as the lights in the elevator began to flicker. The elevator began to slow down and screech loudly in the shaft. Immediately Morgan and Prentiss shouted and shielded JJ to the best of their ability. Reid braced himself next to them to stop them from tipping sideways once the elevator stopped. All thoughts were with the precious life concealed within JJ's stomach.

The next few moments happened so slowly. The elevator almost stopped then suddenly dropped half a metre and dropped another metre after that. They had no control. Their centre of balance was off and they couldn't stop from tipping. Morgan held JJ tightly and on the last jolt he landed unsteadily and slowly sunk to the ground, bringing JJ with him as carefully as possible.

JJ shouted again loudly as another contraction happened. The three agents hovered. Quickly everyone checked they were okay, and apart from minor scrapes and bruises they were. Instantaneously attention turned back to JJ as she grunted at the pain.

"Jayje, are you okay?" Reid asked concerned.

"How do you think I am? Just freaking peachy. In labour, stuck in a freaking elevator. Not a scenario the pregnancy books prepare you for."

She looked up, a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Gee, sorry Spence. I didn't mean that it just hu- ahhhhhhhhhhh"

JJ finished and then began panting. "hurts."

Emily didn't want to freak anyone out but asked "ah, guys? What are we going to do?"

All looked at her, then at JJ.

Reid announced "I am going to call Hotch. I just pulled the emergency button." He then looked at JJ "we are going to get you out of here."

Reid made himself busy on the phone talking to Hotch, making him aware of the situation.

Meanwhile on the floor, Emily and Morgan were coaching JJ.

"That's it baby girl, breathe. In and out… that's it."

Emily had JJ's hand and was telling her to squeeze when necessary.

"Guys, I can't do this. It hurts."

"It's okay sweetie. How about you get into a comfortable position?"

"Yeah okay."

The three fumbled around. Ultimately, the decision was that Derek was to sit against the wall of the elevator. JJ leant back into him, which was the position that she felt the most comfortable. He supported her and held her hand, whispering calming remarks in her ear. Not only was that the best scenario for comfort, it was also the best because if JJ had to give birth in there, it was going to be Emily that had to help. She loved the guys, but no. Just, no.

The only light that they had was from their phones, and the torch that Derek had attached to his keys. Lucky for them, it was a pretty strong torch.

"Okay JJ. We are going to start timing your contractions." Derek told her, as Emily set the timer on her watch.

They waited, helping her breathe and hoping that they would get out soon.

When the next contraction started it was when they realised they weren't going to get out in time.

Her contractions were 3 minutes apart and lasting 55 seconds. They needed help.

Their heads were starting to spin.

Reid was on speaker with Garcia, Hotch and Rossi. All were worried. Garcia had called Will to make him get there as soon as possible. His son was going to be born.

10 minutes later, every agent was able to take a deep breath as the lights both in and out of the elevator were restored. However, a sinking feeling in the pits of their stomach returned when they realised that the elevator was stuck between floors two and three. The three not trapped ran down to level 3 and saw that someone had already alerted the crew to try and get them out. They were working on prying the doors open to see how far the elevator was down.

It was stuck with only 45 cm of the elevator sticking above the bottom, and the empty shaft above that. The men gathered all their strength and began pulling on the internal doors, using a long metal pole as a levy.

Inside the elevator, Reid was making his friends aware of the situation, because he was still on the phone with Garcia.

Upon seeing their doors open a crack, Emily and Reid stood to help them pull apart the doors.

With much pulling and tugging, they finally opened. JJ looked up and started crying when she saw there was no hope of getting out just yet.

Morgan hugged her, and told her to breathe trying to calm her down.

The people attempting rescue were surprised to see an agent sitting, and then realised just how bad things were when Emily left to go back to JJ's side and coach her through yet another contraction.

They were getting longer and closer together. Emily knew she was about to deliver JJ's baby.

Thankfully however, someone had thought to call the medics. They showed up not long after the doors were opened and told all the agents to step aside.

Immediately they ascertained that JJ was close to delivering.

"Alright Ma'am. You need to take these gloves, and these sheets. Put one under her, and one over her. Also, this blanket. Once the baby is out you will need to wrap it in it and make sure the airways are clear before giving it to the mother. Then we will prepare you for the placenta."

Emily was really, really freaking. JJ was her best friend and the idea of delivering her baby was more than a little scary. What if she screwed up? What if it was like the little boy she was too late to save?

No. She had to put those thoughts out of her head. "Can't one of you come in here?" she asked as a last resort.

"No Ma'am I'm sorry. The gap isn't big enough, and we can't risk it in case the elevator was to start moving again, it is too dangerous."

"Okay. I had to try right?" Prentiss asked a medic with a nervous chuckle.

He smiled warmly in return and then watched as she moved back to JJ.

Outside the team could hear JJ moaning and yelling in pain. All wished that they could be there for her. To help her. But what they wished more was that Will was there. He was missing the birth of his son. Garcia was relieved that she had managed to get a hold of him. But he was more than a little freaked by the prospect of his son arriving two weeks early. However, he packed up his stuff and told Garcia he would be there as soon as possible. Garcia had also organised for there to be no hold-up so that he could get to JJ as soon as possible.

Inside Emily moved down to face JJ. "JJ sweetie. The contractions are incredibly close, I am sorry honey, but you're giving birth right here right now."

JJ's eyes grew wide "No. NO! No, no, no, no, no, no. Please! Pleeeease. Will isn't here. He can't miss this." JJ pleaded.

Morgan pulled her closer as Reid told her "He is on his way. He must almost be here by now. Garcia called him. He is freaking out, but he is on his way."

JJ seemed to calm somewhat after this, and got her breathing under control as Morgan coached her.

"JJ honey. I am going to put this under you, then cover you with the sheet, okay? And after that I am going to have to take your pants off okay? It'll be fine, I am just letting you know okay?"

JJ nodded. Morgan supported her as she lifted up so the sheet could be placed underneath. Before the top sheet could be put on, JJ let out a strangled cry as another contraction swept over her. She gripped Morgan's hand as though it was a lifeline. Once the contraction was over she released it and he felt as though he needed to lighten the mood "Jees, baby girl, I'm surprised I still have a hand."

JJ smiled a tired smile as she tilted her head to look up at him. Reid sat down beside JJ and held one her other hand. He also used a cloth that he had been given to wipe away the sweat that was covering her forehead.

Emily placed the sheet on top of JJ and then removed her pants placing them in the corner of the elevator. She opened the package of sterile gloves and then put the package to the side.

"Okay JJ. I'm going to check now."

JJ nodded her head but didn't make eye contact. She was too busy concentrating on her breathing.

"Ma'am. Ma'am. What do you see?"

"I see… Oh gosh. I think I see the head."

"Okay, get ready, she is going to need to push soon."

Emily nodded her head in understanding and then re-lifted the sheet. "Reid, you need to have that blanket ready. When this baby is out, I need you to wrap him."

"Okay."

Before they had any more time to prepare JJ was crying out in pain as another contraction hit. Morgan supported her and held her close so that she could bend her knees.

"Okay, on three I need you to push for ten counts. One, two, three PUSH!"

JJ pushed with all of her might. This was not at all how she wanted to have her son. Screams of pain filled both the elevator and floor that the medics and the rest of their family was on. Any agents that were still in the building had moved nearer as they heard the sounds of pain, hoping that the agent would be okay.

JJ continued pushing and yelling until the contraction was over.

"That was great JJ. The head is out. Just take this time to breathe."

"Yeah, that's right baby girl. In… and out… in… and out…"

Morgan was coaching her with Reid's help when she started crying. "I can't do this. I can't do this. It hurts. Where is Will? Please. Please."

The distress in their friends' voice hurt their heart. Derek soothed her "Baby girl. You are the strongest person I know. You can do this. I believe in you. We all do. Come on, for your baby."

JJ was still refusing. She was scared and in pain.

"NO. No, I can't."

Before anyone could say anything, a southern accent was heard. "Darlin' you know you can do it. For our son. Come on, I believe in you."

JJ looked up at Will, and began crying again. Tears of pain, but more so tears of happiness. He was there. And though it wasn't a normal birth, he was there for her.

"Come on darlin'. When Em says push, you gotta push with all your might."

JJ lurched forward with another contraction.

"That's it Jayje. Push. PUSH!"

The next few minutes passed quickly. The shoulders came out, and then the rest of the body. Reid was there in an instant helping to clear the airways, clean him and then swaddle the little baby boy.

The screams of an infant filled the enclosed place. Emily tied two ties around the umbilical cord, and then lifted him as high as the umbilical cord would allow to show his father. Will began to cry tears of joy as his son cried. Emily then placed the wailing baby on JJ's chest.

JJ was relieved, and amazed. This little image of perfection had been inside of her. This little boy made all the pain worth it.

JJ felt the need to push again, and Emily gave her the go ahead to push out the placenta.

A lot of blood came with it. But that was normal as said by the medics. They gave Emily a bag to put it in. As it was still attached to the baby, and it would need to be examined at the hospital.

She cleaned that up, then used another few sheets and cloths to help clean JJ, as well as wrap her so that when they were able to get her out the job would be easier.

Will sat and watched as JJ interacted with the little boy. JJ then asked for the BAU team to come to the entrance of the elevator so she could introduce their son.

JJ smiled and stroked her little boys cheek, "Okay guys. Firstly thank you so much to everyone, I couldn't have done any of this without you."

All smiled at her.

"Secondly, I think you all deserve to know his name."

She looked up at Will. "Right, Babe." He told her.

"Everyone, say hello to Henry."

Everyone gushed and couldn't take their eyes off the little boy.

Thirty minutes later Emily was getting worried because she had already had to change the sheets twice. JJ was bleeding. And whilst she was being told that was normal, she still worried.

Suddenly, the elevator started moving again and the Agents braced themselves. They were heading down to the second floor where they would be able to get out. It was a welcome relief for Emily, because all she wanted was for JJ to get to the hospital. Morgan held JJ close, and also helped to support little Henry in case there were any sharp movements.

The elevators moved almost seamlessly down to the next floor. The elevator doors opened and no one had arrived quite yet. JJ was adamant that she could stand but Derek wouldn't have a bar of it. JJ handed Reid the little bundle of joy. Emily then wrapped one last sheet around her, so that she was secure, and then Morgan carefully lifted her up, so that he could place her on the gurney when it arrived.

They walked out, incredibly glad to be free of the confined space.

Moments later there were people buzzing everywhere. JJ was on a gurney being attached to an IV. Will had finally gotten the chance to hold his baby, and the BAU team were finally able to go home. There was no way they would be able to stay away for long, but all agreed that they wanted sleep.

Will kissed Jennifer, and told her "Job well done Darlin'. He's perfect."

"Sorry to cut the reunion short guys, but I think it is best to get Agent Jareau and Henry to the hospital to make sure there are no complications." The medic announced.

All parted ways as they happily watched the doting parents head off with the medics towards the hospital.

**So I had this in my head and I couldn't be rid of the idea and decided I must put pen to paper. Or more so, fingers to computer keys. If you feel like it, let me know what you think, I'd love to hear it. ( : **


End file.
